The Imposed Ones
"You feel something... it's like a reverb, but, not...?" NOTE: THIS SPECIES IS UP FOR ADOPTION! The Imposed Ones '''(also known as '''Imps)' '''are metaphysical beings that live in usually unpopulated areas in the Underground, such as Snowdin Woods, Lower Hotlands and deeper areas of Waterfall. In game, only Text concerning the Imposed Ones will appear. (See Above.) Rules # You can make an Imposed One after I ''approve of a draft, sent to me from either comments or message wall, or chat. # At least stick to the base appearance, and base mental state. Everything else is up for whatever! :D # Metaphysical doesn't mean unkillable. What is an Imposed One? Appearance Imposed Ones are generally large, kite-like beings, physically similar to a stingray. Most are darker shades of purple, thought alternative colorings do exist. Imposed Ones are partially invisible -- to the untrained eye, only a reverb-ish imprint of an Imposed One can be seen. The Mind of an Imposed One Imposed Ones are usually reserved, and stick in large 'packs'. Thus, you will probably never see an Imposed One alone. They value peace over violence, and try to avoid talking to people outside their packs, including other Imposed Ones. History Imposed Ones have a softcore history. Not much is documented about them because they didn't do anything too important for most of history. They allegedly came out around the time when Humans and Monsters first encountered each other. They laid low for a while, but then helped form a group known as The Archangels. However, after the leader of the Archangels was discovered, most of the Imposed Ones were targeted and wiped out, leaving several handfuls to flee and repopulate in the Underground. Later on, the Monsters were forced in, and the Imposed Ones left to the deeper areas. Feral Ones Feral Imposed Ones are a rare occurrence, but do happen. When an Imposed One has been separated from other Imposed Ones for too long, it will begin to mentally devolve, and eventually become a predatory animal. With this, a secreted gene will activate, causing it to lose most of its natural abilities, before taking on a new power (See Abilities). Feral Ones can be tamed, however, as an unknown female partially tamed a feral Imposed One named Marshall. Abilities * 'Partial Invisibility '- Imposed Ones have the ability to be partially invisible, leaving only a reverb around them, and an imprint of their true selves. * 'Telepathy '- Imposed Ones communicate mostly by sending specific radio waves into the minds of others. They are capable of speaking English, however. * 'Levitation '- Imposed Ones do not walk, but they float. * 'Shapeshifting (Reserved for Feral Ones) '- Feral Imposed Ones have the ability to create deep mists, and use this mist to reshape their form. Trivia * The Imposed Ones were originally going to be an unfriendly race, with abilities similar to the Endermen. * They were based off the Precursors from Subnatica. * The Feral Ones are partially inspired by the Zombies from Left 4 Dead ''and ''Half-Life 2. Credits * Thanks to Ash for letting me use Dakota in this. :D * Thanks to that small shred of motivation I still have to write this. * Thanks to a few nights wondering why stingrays and manta rays are different species even though they're the exact same thing. Category:Monster Category:Species